And then I Loved You
by Inallherglory93
Summary: Lily likes james, she knows it, but she won't admit it. James knows he loves her, but can he get her to go out with her? With a little unknown help from both of their friends they will... very good! Trust me! Plz read! I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

…. and then I Loved You…. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. All except for this plot…. Do I look like J.K to you? If I was, I can guarantee you, I'd be working on the manuscript of HP 7. Not some stupid worthless fan fiction story…

Hello! I hope you all like this story! It's a Lily/James fic. I've been DIEING to write! I am continuing my other story as I said the other day, but in a slow pace as I'll be working on this one more…. Ok! Enough jabbering…. Here's the story I hope ish good….

Lily Evans was sitting by the big circular window in her room, smiling in her sleep as she dreamt, with her letter and a red and badge that had the golden letters 'HG' on them in her lap. She was very excited that morning as she opened her letter. Her parents had jumped with shock as she screamed with joy as she read her letter. They remembered it in full detail and were sure they always would.

Flashback----

She had come running into the living room a big smile on her face as she showed her parents the badge. This was one of the few things they atomically understood about her school and her world. They had hugged and congratulated her as her father, Tom Evans, had said something about calling her grandparents. There were only three things on her mind as she was being hugged. She had looked over at her sister and saw that she was giving her a look that only wished her death. She had felt her heart drop as she turned away from her sister. She had hoped that at least she would be a little happy for her.

But ever since she had gotten her first letter to Hogwarts, her sister had hated her with pure malice and envy. She remembered when her sister and her had gotten along so well before then. They would always do each other's hair, dress up together for no apparent reason, and get into trouble. Then all of the sudden she hated her. They had nothing since then but fought and occasionally, Lily's red head temper would get the best of her, and she would trigger some unintended magic. Nothing big usually, just frogs in her hair or her plate flying at her. Also, sometimes the same temper got her again, and she would hit the living daylights out of her sister before one of her parents pulled her off.

The next though, was that James Potter would most certainly congratulate her for hitting her sister. God, how her annoyed her. Always strutting around with his group, the marauders they had called themselves. And him always getting every single girl he wanted (besides her) and most likely shagging her, and dumping her the next day. Those stupid things her did to make himself look hot, like running his hand though his hair when he talked to her. But the one thing, out of the hundreds of them, that aggravated her the most, was, _he wanted her._ Always asking her out since 2nd year, her always saying no. She knew that she would probably end up like all the other girls. But then she knew she wouldn't… Ever since last year before she got in her mom's car, she has always debated with herself about him. There were always several topics, but the most common was always,

'_Why does he want me? He could get any girl to shag with. He knows that…'_

'_Ah, but maybe that's not all he's after! Maybe he actually wants a good relationship with you!'_

'_But WHY ME? I'm not beautiful! Not in the least!'_

'_Oh come now! You know you're pretty! Marissa is always telling you how she envies you because of your hair!'_

'_Back to the point, I think that he just wants me because he can't have me. I know as soon as he gets me, he'll automatically get rid of me.'_

'_Why would you think that? He would have given up already if he was going to do that. You know that if he's been chasing you and working oh so hard since 2ND YEAR, he would hold on to you until, YOU ended the relationship. And even then he'd try to get back with you.' _

That debate ALWAYS lasted for hours. But the other topic in her head was, _WHO, WAS THE HEAD BOY?_ She thought that it would be Remus at first, and that seemed pretty logical.

That was what she was now dreaming about. Until her dream turned into her nightmare. Remus suddenly morphed into James and the cocky grin was there as she gaped at him and then woke up breathing hard. She looked at her clock trying to forget the dream. 'Oh, it's 10:00 am….. WAIT! 10? OMG! I SLEPT IN!' She thought to herself as she scrambled from her window. She quickly got dressed and levitated things into her trunk as quick as she could. (She had just turned 17) She then ran downstairs and complained to her mom why she didn't wake her up. She then stuffed some of her mom's (Now cold) French toast in her mouth and ran upstairs as she swallowed it. Then she ran back and found her father and asked if he could haul her heavy trunk to the car.

"Sure thing honey." He said with a smile as he walked up to pick it up at the top of the stairs, going after his panicking daughter.

Once her trunk was n the car and Her Dad was starting up the car she and her mother got in.

"Wait a second. Where's Petunia?" Lily asked as she buckled herself.

"She went with Vernon. She said that she was going to a fancy restaurant with him later." Her mom Grace Evans said as she closed her door. 'Ah yes… _Vernon… _the fat ugly one that's as rude as my sister…great choice Petunia… I swear if he asks her to marry him, it's all over.' Lily thought with a grimace as they made their way to the station. True, it was only about 10 minutes away, and they were about 1 hour early as usual, but Lily always wanted to make sure that they made it on time so she didn't miss the train or have a chance of missing it. Especially today she didn't want to miss it. As she got on the train she was pulled from the side and into a compartment.

"AHH! WHAT THE-?" Lily yelled before a hand was put over her mouth and she turned around. "MARRISA! CASSY! OH MY GOD! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!" She said as she hugged and then jumped with her best friends. Marissa, was wearing her usual, a red tank top with some blue capris, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ever since they had told her in first year that she looked good in red, she'd always be wearing something red. With her blonde hair, brown eyes, tall body, and perfect figure, she was the most asked out girl in school. She had turned most of them down though and was always instead watching Sirius Black, the second least favorite person up on Lily's list. Marissa had always been very outgoing and was ALWAYS speaking her mind. For some reason unknown to Lily, Sirius had never asked Marissa out. This was very strange to her, but she never asked Sirius or anyone about it.

Cassy was almost the complete opposite of Marissa. She wasn't as tall as Marissa, but not as short as Lily, she had light brown hair that was almost always pulled into a messy bun, her night blue eyes always stood out with every color shirt she wore, and she was completely shy. She was very pretty, but was only asked out a few times. She never minded though. That was enough for her. She always commented how she didn't want the popular life Marissa had. Everyone in Hogwarts always said that she was always shy. Lily and Marissa knew this wasn't true. She was shy when you first met her, but after she knew you, she was crazy… (Ahem…Nessa…) She had gone out on the few dates she'd been asked out on, but she'd always talk about Remus. Whenever Lily ranted about the Marauders, she'd automatically fantasize about Remus.

As the group caught up on about each other's summer, the compartment door suddenly opened and Lily's least favorite group in the world stepped in. The Marauders.

"Hello ladies. May we join you? All other compartments are full. We'd be pleased if we could join you." Sirius said in a polite tone that would've made Lily about to roll on the floor with laughter if it had not been him. She protested, but her friends said otherwise. She determinedly looked at the floor as they all came in. except she couldn't help but look up as James Potter came in. Summer had made him extremely tan and he looked extremely fit as if he'd been hitting the gym a lot. Lily reminded herself he probably had been as he was in quittich. She then further reminded herself that he was a git and she wasn't supposed to like him and notice that he was hot. She then looked at the floor as he smiled.

The smiled then slid off his face as she looked away. Lily looked up as she saw this and then something snapped to her mind as she saw several perfects heading down the hall. " OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO GO! " She then stood up quickly and walked as fast as she could to the front of the train. She thought she heard Sirius say something to James as she left, but she though otherwise. When she got to the heads compartment she saw that it was empty and then she hit herself as she remembered that head got their own compartments to share with friends.

She then sat down on one of the super comfy chair and then looked at the door. Who he was confused her. Why was James Potter coming to the heads' compartment? Then it hit her as he entered with a badge that had the letters, 'HB' on them. She looked at him with wide eyes and a bewildered look. He just smiled at her nervously as he sat down. Then she said, " What in God's name was Dumbledore on when he gave you that?"

To her surprise he laughed and said, "I've been wondering that too…I guess he'll never tell us will he?" Lily nodded trying to keep her temper in check as several prefects started coming in. Lily told them all the ups of being a prefect, and about the corridor patrolling at night, and James told them other things such as to change the passwords and that they couldn't use their duty unfairly. Lily snorted at this, but James just grinned.

As they headed back Lily actually had a civilized conversation with James, which surprised both. James was amazed along with Lily, although they didn't voice it; he was amazed that she didn't glare at him at least once.

When they got to the compartment they mentioned the bigger head's compartment noticing that everyone was squished beyond comfort. When they got to the heads compartment surprisingly Remus said, "SPEED anyone?" As he held up a deck of cards, James grinned and said, "Ha. You know you'll get you arse kicked Remus. I Rule at this!"

But Lily Smirked and said, " You'll BOTH be getting your butts whooped! I'm the CHAMP! Just ask Marissa and Cassy." Marissa looked at James with raised eyebrows and said, " You have NO clue what you just did. NO CLUE. I am SO not playing."

Cassy just inched away from Lily and sat behind Remus getting a good look of his backside. Lily noticed this and started laughing. Remus gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head trying to keep the laughter from coming out as she saw Cassy with wide eyes looking at Remus' arse. James followed her gazed while Remus was shuffling cards and he burst out laughing. Remus then looked at the both of them, as they both were laughing as hard as possible. He just shook his head and said, "Are we going to play Prongs or do I have to just automatically win?" James stopped laughing and then picked up his cards. On the ride, it turned into a SPEED tournament with Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. They played several rounds and it was Lily that one each and every one of them. It turned out that she was very competitive and it brought out the fun side of her. Marissa claimed that she only played games with her when it was a girl's night in their dorm, and that she always scared her. Cassy just continued to gaze at Remus and his arse. Lily finally told her she looked stupid and that she should assume a more dignified position. Cassy blushed, but laughed as she realized she probably did look very stupid gawking at Remus. Which didn't fit her at all considering she was one of the best students next to James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. Once they got near Hogwarts, they put the cards away and then changed into their robes. James soon found himself staring at Lily. She looked so elegant with her hair down and her sparkling green eyes. Lily then looked at him and he turned away. She still saw him though, and thought about their day on the train. 'What the heck is going on with me?' she thought.

Ok. Bad start, I know. Trust me, I know. Tell me if you like it! Even if you don't I'M CONTINUEING! AHAHAAHAHAHAH!


	2. Chapter 2

…And then I Loved you…. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. All except for this plot…. Do I look like J.K to you? If I was, I can guarantee you, I'd be working on the manuscript of HP 7. Not some stupid worthless fan fiction story…

Ok! Now! Here's the next chapter! I hope you have all liked it so far…if not, don't complain to me! Ok! Now, next chapter…while listening to big loud music! YAY! And by the way, that's sometimes how I get my inspiration…like if the song is all lovey lovey, I have to write a fluffy chapter, if the music is fast and dramatic, that's how I have to write! And for some weird reason, I write faster when listening to music! Weird huh? And also, if I suck at fluff, I know, ok? I've only watched movies with fluff…. Never had my own…never had a BF or gone on a date…oh well! I hope that changes this year and my fluff will be fantastic! Ok! Story! Yay!

As they entered the great hall, Lily was debating again with herself and her friends.

"Admit it Lily. You just enjoyed that! Don't deny it! You like James!" Marissa said smiling evilly. But still Lily was denying it. Finally they gave up and sat down for the sorting. Surprisingly enough, the marauders sat by them. Lily felt her stomach flutter but ignored it and hit herself mentally.

"Ugh…come ON! I'm starving! I can't be the only one either…" Sirius complained loudly just as McGonagall walked in. Lily snapped at him and he looked at his plate like a sad puppy with his bottom lip sticking out and his big brown eyes. Lily started to laugh but managed to turn it into a cough. The hat broke into another one of its songs and then it hit Lily. This would be the last time she'd be hearing its song. She then vowed to make this her best year ever.

Once the sorting ended with 'Zorie Henry' in Hufflepuff, Dumbledore gave his usual crazy words (This year's was, 'Cracker, toil, and mints') and then the food finally appeared, and Sirius began to load his plate with food. Lily then again began to gossip with her friends, unaware that James was staring at her and thinking.

'How can I get her to go out with me? The pathetic attempt isn't far from my mind by now… but I have my dignity… I'll ask Remus later. He always seems to have some love tips up his sleeve… but then Sirius would but in and give me his secrets, that usually only gets me a death glare and sometimes a spell thrown my way…'

"Hello! Prongs! PRONGS! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" James looked away from Lily to find Sirius waving his hand in front of his face, now attempting to poke his eye. He smacked his hand away angrily and went back to his food. Remus raised his eyebrow but James just shook his head. Remus got the message clearly and attempted to talk to Lily for a second.

"Lily. Can I ask you something?" He asked with a serious face.

"Yeah sure!" she said smiling as she got up away from her friends for a second.

"Why, if I may ask, do you hate James so much?" He said slightly frowning as she looked away.

"Well… I _used_ to hate him…I certainly don't like him or anything, but I've realized now that he's matured now… wait. Did he put you up to this?" Lily said suddenly becoming stern.

"No. And don't worry. I won't tell him. But you really should accept one of his offers for a date some time you know."

"But I-!" She started before Remus cut her off by holding up his hand.

" I never said you liked him. I just mean, if you actually went, it might be how it was today, except without all of us there. And you might grow to like him. By the way… does…Cassy like me at all?" He said the last few words blushing heavily.

" Yes she does. And I can NOT BELIVE YOU WOULD SUGGEST THAT I _EVER_ LIKE JAMES POTTER!" With that said Lily walked back over to her friends and saw that the feast was over and that James was glaring at Remus with such a force you'd swear it'd kill him.

"It's all right mate. I just asked her something." He said as he sat down calmly by James watching the Headmaster give his ending speech. " And no it wasn't for a date." He said as his friend's eyes looked as if they were about to come out of his head.

As Dumbledore's speech ended with his ending of warning about the forbidden forest (His eyes twinkling at the marauders) Lily got up and went over to James pulling on his arm.

"Come on! We have to go talk to McGonagall!" she said with her face still burning with anger and starting up again as she saw Remus' smirk.

"Why? We don't have to lead the students. What does she want us for?" Not noticing Lily's face or the fact that she was glaring at Remus. Without saying anything she pulled him up and started over to McGonagall.

"I don't know…she just said she wanted to talk to us after the feast… " Lily said walking over to McGonagall. Once they got over to her, she, much to James and Lily's surprise, smiled and congratulated both of them.

" Now follow me. You'll be having different rooms and a common room away from the tower. You are allowed to visit or sleep in the tower of course. But I think you'll find this a bit better. And you are allowed to have visitors also." She finished her last few words as they stopped at a portrait of a shield with the symbols, GG on it. McGonagall turned around and again spoke, " These are your heads' quarters. You can chose the password for the entrance. As you know already, you first rounds are a week from now, and then you'll be patrolling every night from then. Goodnight." As she said goodnight, she walked away leaving James and Lily standing at the portrait both thinking of a password.

"Got anything yet?" James said after picking one.

"Yeah. You?" Lily answered not moving her gaze from the portrait.

"You first." James said turning to look at her.

" Alright… mine is…. Godric. What's yours?" Lily said finally tearing her gaze from the dazzling sword to James.

" Mine isn't as good as that so we'll just use yours for now." James said smiling at Lily. Then he turned back to the shield and said Lily's password. The shield shined brightly in the portrait and then opened, revealing a door rather than the small crawlspace they usually had at the tower. James moved aside and let Lily in first saying the oh so familiar phrase, 'Ladies first'.

Then heard a voice behind him, "Your right Prongsie! Why don't you go ahead? Lily can go right after!" Lily snickered a bit as Sirius pushed James forward and then bowed Lily, Cassy, and Marissa in. He then entered with Remus whistling. "Nice place Prongs! I thought being friends with Head boy and girl would be a drag, I guess I was wrong! "

"Who said I was your friend?" Lily raised her eyebrows at his statement but still smiling.

"Aw Lily-flower! I'm hurt! That was very hurtful! I think I might cry…" he started to give fake sniffles and sobs. James rolled his eyes and said,

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I think you should go."

Sirius whispered something to James before he left and got a swift smack behind the head. Lily wondered what he had said, but then looked around instead. They had an exact but somehow better version of the Common room, a huge bathroom, with a tub that was twice the size of the prefects tub, which made James exclaim, "That's not a bathtub! That's the world's largest swimming pool!". Lily laughed and then noticed that there were two doors on both sides of the bathroom.

One led to what had to be James' room, with a huge bed, and a space in the wall where one would hang their broomstick. The other was Lily's she assumed, it had the same huge bed, but instead of the broom shelf, there was a gigantic bookcase. Lily immediately flopped onto her bed and started to bury her head in the many pillows and take in the smell. She then looked back at the bathroom entrance and saw James staring at her and grinning. She then bade him an awkward goodnight, and he returned the same. She then quickly locked both doors and made sure that he wasn't anywhere near them (She still didn't trust him even if they were beginning to become friends) and then began to get into her PJs and then once again flopped on her bed. She thought about how James had matured. She knew she still wouldn't date him, but she knew they would become good friends. The next few days would prove so.

Ok…. So I suck completely at this story so far…but I PROMISE there WILL be some major drama coming up soon! They won't exactly get together right away, so…. Ok…I'm SO going to bed now… I stayed up until 3 in the morning last night at a sleep-over for volleyball, and I also had my first volleyball practice today, so I'm bushed… and I should rest up on account of school being in… two days… TWO DAYS? WT-? I can't even hear my alarm clock in the morning! Oh God I'm gonna die! I can't exactly fall asleep early very easily… I'm used to going to bed at like midnight… hm…WELL, goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! It's the return of Lissa! And if I may say, I'm thrilled to be back at my dad's computer! Ok…I sound weird… but any who! I'm going to put my ALL into my writing! These shall be drama filled chapters and all that good stuff…. So on with me story!

Lily woke up in the morning in her comfortable bed wondering why in the world it _was _so comfortable. Lily then remembered the head's dorms and got up to dress. She snapped into habit and got her robes from her wardrobe, she knocked on the bathroom door making sure that James wasn't in there. Once she had brushed her teeth and all that good stuff, she went down to the common room and out the portrait. She was greeted by her friends almost knocking into them as she headed to breakfast.

"Marissa! My God! Give some warning the next time I'm about to run into you." Lily said reproachfully while her friends noticed that she had just woken up, and everyone knew, not to mess with Lily in the morning. They headed down to breakfast seeing that the Marauders were already stuffing their faces, with the exception of Remus who was eating his breakfast calmly and reading the newspaper occasionally looking at James, Sirius, and Peter with disgust. Lily also spotted her long time crush, Tommy lyde. He was one of the most popular guys in school, next to the Marauders. He was the typical girl's dream. Wavy blonde hair, clear blue eyes, he was just plain hot. He was agreed to be the 3rd hottest in the school. (Sirius, James, Tommy, Remus!) Lily couldn't help but get excited and panic when he came up to her.

"Hi Lily! How was your summer?" Tommy asked. Lily just nodded. He laughed and said, "Yeah me too. Listen I was wondering, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" Lily took a sneak at James and saw that he was just reading this mornings paper and finishing his breakfast. She wondered why he wasn't infuriated with him asking her out. She shoved this away and nodded her head again. He smiled big, and left. She noticed Sirius cracking up.

"And what may I ask is your problem?" She snapped.

"You mean you don't know!" Sirius asked with him eyebrows lost in his hair.

"Know what?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Never mind… I'm sure you'll find out eventually…" With that he got up and left to classes.

"KNOW WHAT?" She shouted as he left. Sirius just laughed.

James looked at Lily. "You mean you really don't know?" Lily gave him a death stare. "Remus, would you like to tell Lily?" James smirked at Remus.

Remus' eyes narrowed and he also gave James a death stare. "No? Well you'll find out." James said the same as Sirius and left.

Lily cried out with frustration and anger.

Hahahaha…poor Lily. Well, it's no much, but it's something isn't it? Well, I'll see ya later…


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Hello fellow ppl who used to read me stories! lol yeah well it's meh, and i got a new profile! and guess what? my old and exchange student or the exchange students? story, had been completely redesigned and saved! and yeah i now realize my ppl were mary sues a bit, but now i got one person who was all of them, and she ain't not mary sue no more! in fact her story is very interesting! and my other story, and then i loved you, has been redesigned and updated lots! and still is! so if ur interested, mesage me and i'll tell u me other profile! can't say it on here, cuz some ppl on my update lise hate meh, and if they found my other profile...i'd have to move again! i don't wanna do that! lol anywho, I HAVE 1004 profile visits on this account! this amazes me to now end...lol on my other one, i'm starting out new, not very popular, and i only have like 86 profile veiws... i never knew how good this accoutn was! lol my other one is really a baby right now! only like 226 on one story, and like 13 on another! XD this displeases me after gettin like 900 veiws on one of my stories on here...lol anywho, PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!! go look at my other accoutn and read and review me stories!!! PLZ! THANK YOU!!!! lol

Red hair Green Eyes, AKA insert new profile name here


End file.
